


Ivory bottom

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Slow Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Dimitri and Felix are given a strap by Sylvain. They decide to try it out.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Ivory bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, some of the stuff here might be unrealistic, don't read this if you're a minor, and fanfiction isn't sex education.
> 
> This had been sitting unfinished on my docs folder for so damn long and I guess quarantine is forcing me to finish all my one-shot WIPs. This one specifically turned out SO MUCH fluffier than intended at first but I'm a whore for sex with feelings I guess. And you know what? Dimitri deserves to be pegged just as much as Felix deserves to peg him. Enjoy that strap my boy.

Dimitri waits patiently as Felix examines the box before him and its contents. One of his eyebrows is arched up, and, in all honesty, he had expected a worse reaction from him. Something like Felix whining at him about how dare he suggest this, or his face turning deep red, accompanied by a grumble of why would he be into this. None of those things happen, however, except for the blush.

Inside the box, a pure white, pretty long dildo rests surrounded by intensely red velvet. Felix pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘And you’re telling me Sylvain gave you this?’

Dimitri nods. ‘The… The carvings at the end are for…’

‘Strapping, I suppose?’ Dimitri nods again, unable to look at his consort, and Felix sighs. ‘I'm going to kill him.'

Dimitri wishes he knew what crossed his friend’s mind to give him something like this (well, he sort of knows, but doesn't want to think about it too much), but he has to admit, the idea isn’t so bad. At least in his mind.

'I think we should try it out.'

The words come out of his mouth quickly and weakly, and it takes Felix a second to understand and then another to process what he said. And then, again, he doesn't seem angry or disgusted about it. Just surprised. 

And a little curious. Dimitri can relate to that last one.

Felix groans, running a hand through his hair. '...Fine. When we have some free time… We'll try it out.'

Dimitri smiles, watching his consort close the box and leave the room with it.

But it's hard to find free time when you're king monarch and king consort of Faerghus. Most nights they just drop on the bed and fall asleep after some snuggling, and wake up having so much to do there's barely any time for even just some morning kisses. An exhausting routine, for sure, but that's how the life of a king and his advisor-consort is.

So it takes a month until they have the energy and free time they need, a blessed free evening after a pile of work has been done beforehand, and Dimitri has almost forgotten about the dildo until Felix puts it on their bed and gives him a look.

Dimitri was going to take a nap, but suddenly, all his drowsiness is gone. 'Oh.'

'Are you still up for this?'

Dimitri swallows and nods. 'Yes, I… I am.'

'Then let's try it out. Go get some oil.' They will need it, looking at the size of this thing.

As if bewitched by Felix's words - and the dildo - Dimitri leaves the room, headed to the kitchen. Felix sighs and opens the box, staring at the damned thing inside it. 

He's done this a couple times before, but it still feels weird to hold it. It's about embarrassment, mostly. He's into his fair share of weird things that only Dimitri knows of, but he had never considered… Well,  _ experiences _ like these. 

Dimitri comes back with the vial of oil sooner than expected, his face completely flushed – the cook probably already knows why the king needs oil at this point. But he probably doesn't know the details of it. Nor does he need to.

'W-What should we do now?'

Felix blinks. Then frowns, as if he’s angry he has to say this out loud. 'I guess the first thing is… getting aroused as usual? And when it's  _ time _ , I guess, put that thing on.'

Dimitri smiles a little. That first part is terribly easy with Felix. 'Well, that will do.'

It starts with a kiss and Dimitri's arms around Felix's waist, Felix's hands resting on Dimitri's forearms before they move up to hold his face. For once, they have time and so they can go slow and steady - in which case, more kisses are in order. 

Felix's tongue sneaks inside Dimitri's mouth, and his arms tighten their grip around him, wet and gross sounds coming from the friction of their tongues. Dimitri is aware of how ridiculously easy it is for his beloved to rile him up, but he's still surprised when the thought of tearing Felix's clothes apart instead of patiently taking all the pieces off crosses his mind. He should control himself better, they're supposed to go slow now that they can, but–

Felix breathes heavily against his mouth, and his hands grab Dimitri's shirt like he wants to tear it open before they focus on unbuttoning it properly. In the meantime, they kiss again: sloppy, quick, sometimes with too many teeth in between. 

His nails scratch Dimitri’s chest as soon as strong pectorals under the king’s tight tunic are uncovered. Despite seeing his naked body more than once, Felix shivers at the muscular body under his touch. All his for this evening, with no interruptions, if the Goddess were nice enough to give them that.

And she better fucking be because he isn’t attending to any whiny noble’s complaints when he can just bite Dimitri’s neck and keep throwing his clothes to the floor. Likewise, Dimitri’s own hands, big and calloused, explore Felix’s back under his blouse that was previously tucked under his pants. One of Dimitri’s fingers peeks under it, and then his hand searches for the buttons- 

He rips them open, which gets a loud groan from Felix. ‘You- You did it again.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he murmurs sheepishly, but Felix won’t let him just stop and leave him like this. He lets the pants drop to the carpet, and holds Dimitri’s face with his hands again. 

‘Eyes on me, Dimitri.’

It could be the tone of his words or the mention of his name from Felix’s mouth, but Dimitri bites his lower lip and nods, leaning down to kiss his consort. This time, however, he leaves the unclasping and unbuttoning to him, limiting himself to just stroking Felix’s skin, drawing curves on his back and hips. He makes a relieved sound when his pants and undergarments are on the floor, and notices his consort’s eyes avoiding his crotch.

Felix sighs, leaving a shorter kiss on Dimitri’s lips before speaking. ‘Where did you put the oil? Go get it.’

Dimitri nods, kissing Felix again before walking to the nightstand. It doesn’t take long, but it’s enough as the duke sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his thigh-high boots back on, smiling to himself as he adjusts them on his thighs.

‘Here it is, Fe- Oh.’ 

Felix scoffs at the way Dimitri’s eye widens and his flush increases. He himself is a little embarrassed, showing himself like this when someone could knock and enter and see-

Nonsense. the door is locked, and they are married. This isn’t the first time Dimitri has seen him naked either, even if his husband’s expression makes it look like it. But Dimitri is always like that, getting excited about things that should already be familiar to him.

It’s… sweet, and the thought alone makes Felix himself blush. How stupid.

‘W-What should I do now?’ Dimitri questions, trying his damn best to not burst the vial of oil on his hand out of excitement. 

Felix inhales and uncrosses his legs. ‘On your knees.’

The speed with which Dimitri drops to his knees and crawls between Felix’s thighs, leaving a kiss in one of them, would be unbelievable for someone that hasn’t seen it happen like Felix has. The oh so respectable king, so intimidating or even terrifying for some, so eager to kneel down for his lover. It does things to Felix’s heart that he won’t voice out loud.

Before Dimitri - and his mouth - can go any further between his legs, however, he puts a hand on his blond mane to get his attention. ‘The oil.’ He points at it with a sharp nod of his head. ‘Use it to prepare yourself for later as well.’

‘Oh. I see,’ Dimitri smiles and Felix looks away, hearing him pop the vial open. ‘I can’t wait for that…’ His lips make a trail of kisses from the hem of the boot to the link between Felix’s legs and crotch, getting a shiver from his consort. At the same time, he’s pouring the oil on his fingers, and he puts the vial aside when he’s done. ‘I have no doubt you will make me feel good, love.’

Felix finds no words to tell him that he _ doesn’t know _ how this will turn out, and that remembering their very first times doing what Sylvain had called the  _ basic stuff _ , it is bound to be at least every bit as disastrous and embarrassing for both of them. But he won’t make an “I’ll try my best” speech either. That sounds stupid.

Instead, he stares down at Dimitri and pushes his hair back with his hands, out of his face, just a Dimitri introduces the first finger inside himself. He scrunches his nose and whimpers.

‘Dimitri?’

‘It’s… odd,’ he admits, pressing his lips together as he moves the oil-coated finger inside him, and then sighs. ‘But I’m fine.’

Felix nods and Dimitri leans down, sticking out his tongue to kiss Felix’s thigh again, leaving a small bite before getting to the real prize. Said tongue gets between his lover’s folds, already humid from their previous tender touches and kisses, and the sound of Felix’s already faltering breathing encourages him to put another finger in his own hole.

He separates his fingers, little by little, and closes his eyes to take in the brand new feeling as his tongue keeps exploring Felix. His beloved’s fingers stroke and grab his hair, without much strength just yet. ‘Dimitri- Dimitri, fuck, higher-’

Following Felix’s indications, Dimitri’s tongue rises, and he opens his eyes to find the swelling clit, which he covers with his tongue, getting a strangled moan out of Felix immediately. He’s so sensitive here… 

‘Dim- G-Go on,’ Felix manages, his grip on the king’s hair tightening, and Dimitri listens, rubbing it gently with his tongue.

A third finger goes inside his hole, and Dimitri breathes out through his nose. His legs feel weak, and his lower stomach feels like it’s catching fire when he hears Felix’s first loud, unashamed moan of the night. 

‘Dimitri,’ Felix murmurs, breathless, and one of his hands leaves the king’s hair so he can rest on his elbow. ‘Dimitri.’

_ Keep saying it _ , Dimitri thinks, whimpering again when his fingers graze something within him that sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine.  _ Keep calling my name _ .

His dick is fully hardened, pulsating and nearly hurting with arousal. He fucks himself on his own fingers again, moves his tongue just a little faster on Felix’s clit, and his beloved’s moans turn shorter, louder, breathless. ‘Di- Fuck, fuck.’ With his free hand, Dimitri grabs Felix’s thigh, perhaps bruising it, and he starts spilling precum on the carpet. 

It doesn’t matter, not now when his mouth is full of Felix’s slick, when his cherished duke is a whimpering and shaking mess on their bed, when he’s preparing himself to get wrecked by him, and when his cock is about to burst from pleasure. 

The orgasm comes for Felix first. Dimitri knows how it sounds like, and recognizes it: Felix’s body tensing up, his head tilted back, his mouth letting out a broken, long moan, and then his body relaxes but remains a little shaky. And so Dimitri’s tongue stops, and his free hand wraps itself around the hardened cock, rubbing it at the same rhythm of the fingers that are still inside of him.

He leans his head on Felix’s thigh as the pleasure washes over him, and his seed spills all over his hand and some of the carpet. For what feels like a solid minute, there isn’t a single thought in his mind except the softness of Felix’s skin, and later, the way his hand is stroking his hair. Oddly tender for a person like him, but Felix has always been at his most tender in moments like this, when they’re alone and away from the world and not quite aware of what they’re doing.

Dimitri wishes every single second would stretch out, making every minute that they spend like this feel like thirty instead of vice-versa. Felix sits up and looks down at his husband. ‘If you’re too tired to go on-’

‘I’m not,’ Dimitri assures, shaking his head and stretching to leave a kiss on Felix’s stomach. His fingers have come out of his ass at some point, and his mouth climbs up Felix’s naked body: a kiss under his ribs, another between his breasts, another on his neck. ‘I want you,’ a whisper in Felix’s ear. ‘So badly, Felix…’

And Felix trembles a little under Dimitri’s body because he’s so unbearably hot when he’s not trying to be at all. ‘Lie on your back,’ he orders, and his voice sounds lower than he’d like it to. Dimitri obeys anyway, rolling away on the royal bed until his head is on their pillow. ‘And spread your legs.’ Obediently, Dimitri does just that, biting his lower lip.

Is he embarrassed? Felix knows he was when he found himself in that position during their first few times, before they started changing things up for the sake of variety. But it’s nice to see Dimitri in that situation for once.

Maybe he should top more often.

In any case, this is the most complicated part. Felix has been practicing, if it can be called that, on how to strap that thing to his body, but his mind still feels a little hazy as he picks it up. The thought of how nice it would’ve been if Sylvain had at least explained how to use this thing to him crosses his mind, but he really doesn’t want sex lessons from his childhood friend.

He manages it around his waist but struggles with the strap that goes around his crotch, for so long that Dimitri sits up, brows furrowed in worry. ‘Do you need help?’

‘It’s fine. Lie the fuck down,’ Felix growls, managing to tie it up nicely enough. The damn dildo is heavy, but he can handle it. Not in vain has Dimitri praised the strength of his thighs a million times before. ‘Did you stretch yourself enough?’

‘...I think so?’

Felix huffs. ‘You think so.’

‘I’ve never… Well, we’ve never done this before, so I don’t really know…’ Dimitri ruffles his own hair, cheeks beet red. Despite his mild annoyance, Felix has to admit he has a point. ‘We can make a first try, and if it hurts too much, we’ll stop. Does that sound good?’

Felix presses his lips together. It’s true that he would stop if Dimitri is in pain because he’s not that kind of an asshole, but it’s also true that the king’s physical endurance and the bad habit of never wanting to bother anyone hold the duke down. ‘With one condition.’

Dimitri blinks. ‘Which one?’

‘If it hurts and it’s too much, you  _ fucking  _ tell me. No “I didn’t want to bother you” nonsense,’ he grumbles, pushing his own hair back and out of his face. Dimitri’s healthy eye stares at him before a tender smile forms on his lips.

‘Well, that has never happened, at least not to me-’

‘But it could,’ he says firmly. ‘And I… Just don’t do it.’ 

‘Felix, what I’m trying to say is,’ Dimitri murmurs, taking a moment to find the words he needs to voice his thoughts. ‘That I… trust you. With my heart, my body, and my life. Just like you do… I hope.’ He reaches for one of Felix’s hands and gently pulls him towards himself, until Felix is hovering over him. ‘S-So, I want to believe that… when one is hurting, he can tell the other… I don’t know if I’m making much sense.’

‘Barely,’ Felix whispers, following the word with a sigh. But he thinks he gets what Dimitri means. His brain feels more like a hive than a, well, brain at this point, and this was supposed to be a night of intimacy, but not of  _ this kind _ . Trying to voice sheer honesty is a strain for Felix, and he’s had enough of it for the night.

‘Then, just let me say this...’ Dimitri holds Felix’s face between his hands, and an intense flush spreads all over the duke’s face. ‘I want to do this with you. And if it doesn’t feel good… I promise I will tell you.’

Felix huffs again. That is everything he wanted him to say, instead of this whole conversation they just had. 

He grabs Dimitri’s ass, lifting him up so the tip of the dildo can find his hole. It’s hard to maneuver, but nothing Felix can’t get used to. The question is if Dimitri can.

‘Relax the hell up. It will hurt more if you don’t.’ Or so Sylvain told him, anyway, in one of those quick sex lessons that Felix had wished he hadn’t heard, but that might prove actually useful in the long run.

‘Yes.’ Dimitri breathes in and out, a half-lidded eye watching Felix rub the tip against the whole, and finally bury it in him. His eye closes, his eyelids pressed tightly as he tries to get used to the dildo filling him. ‘Mmh… F-Felix, love…’ He stops, and that gives Dimitri time to adjust to this strange, novel feeling. It's not disgusting per se, but it feels a little invasive, and he wonders if it feels similar to this when he penetrates Felix - even if, well, the holes they use aren't the same. 

'G-Go on,' he mutters, encouraging Felix to continue. His husband nods, and his nails dig into the skin of Dimitri's legs as he goes on, a feeling that makes his dick twitch in excitement.

What does he look like to Felix's eyes right now, lying down before him, completely at his mercy? Even if it isn't the first time Felix has taken control when they're in bed, not by a long shot, it still feels thrilling. And he hasn't ever been as vulnerable as he is this very moment, Felix's strap pushing into him, his gorgeous eyes fixed on him, his ears attentively listening to Dimitri's quick breaths. Does he find it arousing?

He should, by the way his hands move to Dimitri's hips and grab them with an intensity that would bruise if Felix had just a little less self control. Has he been imagining how he would look like? How it would feel? Because Dimitri has. Every since they got that gift he's been thinking about it in his free time, during especially boring meetings or reading exhausting documents, a part of him wanted to take Felix away and let his husband just take him against the first piece of furniture they could find. 

His legs wrap around Felix's hips, and his hands cover the duke's, squeezing them as softly as he can. 'Felix…'

'Hm?' The way he immediately looks up and their eyes meet again, it could make Dimitri melt on the spot if he weren't starting to burn already.

'It feels good- Odd, but good…' He sighs, shooting him a shaky smile. 'I love you.'

Felix's cheeks turn a familiar red, but before he can say anything, the dildo touches something inside Dimitri that gets an immediate whimper out of him. 

But it doesn't hurt, it's more like… 'F-Felix,' he whines, rocking his hips in an attempt to feel that again. 'M-Move. Please.'

'Uh,' is the pathetic sound that comes out of Felix's mouth, before he starts moving again, and Dimitri's hands grab the blankets under them. 'Like this?'

'Yes,' Dimitri's voice comes out breathless, as the tip of the dildo rubs against it again, sending a wave of pleasure over him. 'N-No, just-'

Felix stops, and he whines in discomfort. 'Dimitri?'

' _ Harder _ ,' he begs. 'Please, Felix, please,  _ move _ …'

His husband freezes on the spot for two seconds, and then Dimitri hears him swallow, and his hands lift Dimitri's hips just enough for the dildo to slide into him more easily. He starts moving again, slow and careful still, and the tip hits that sweet spot again, harder than before.

Dimitri whimpers, trying to follow the rhythm of Felix's hips with his own, pushing Felix into him with his legs. The discomfort he felt before is very much ignored now, as his beloved thrusts into him steadily and one of his hands is creeping up Dimitri's stomach.

'Fuck-' He hears Felix say, and his other hand goes around Dimitri's dick, his thumb caressing the tip tentatively. Dimitri moans, tilting his head back and feeling his stomach burning as hot as a furnace. 'Fuck, you look…'

'Felix– Felix, Felix–'

'...hot,' he finally murmurs, as if he himself can't believe it, thrusting a little too hard and a little too fast for their current pace. Dimitri cries his name, pressing his nails against Felix's back in an encouragement for him to go on, to go faster and harder on him. 

And Felix obeys his king. His hand moves up and down Dimitri's dick, an almost tender touch compared to the thrusts into his ass and the nails scratching him. 

Dimitri starts leaking into Felix's hand, while his whole body shakes in anticipation for the orgasm and his eye tears up. The strength of Felix's thrusts rises with every movement of his hips, and Dimitri needs it, he desperately needs more, more until his body can't take it anymore, until he's a complete mess under Felix's body.

Which he becomes, when the second climax of the night washes over him and his back arches up, his seed spilling all over himself and Felix's hand. 

And then, calm. The dildo comes out of him slowly, and Dimitri sighs when it's fully out of him, leaving a strange feeling of empty behind. He hears what sounds like Felix untying it, and then mostly silence until his husband appears within his vision again.

He's so gorgeous Dimitri could cry if he weren't exhausted.

Felix wipes the tears out of Dimitri's eye, but he just wants one thing to be completely content with this experience. 'Felix…'

'Yes?'

'May I… have a kiss?'

If it is possible, Felix's face turns redder, which is hilarious all things considered. 'Hm.' 

He leans down, leaving a short kiss on Dimitri lips, followed by a longer one, and finally lying by his side on the bed. Dimitri rolls to his side, even if his body still feels strange, like half of it is close to crumbling down like a very complicated puzzle. That won't stop him from holding Felix in his arms, however.

'Dimitri,' he groans, ignoring the kisses he starts stamping on his hair. 

'Yes, my dearest?'

'Goddess, do you have to- We have to  _ pee _ .'

'But do we really…' he mutters, nuzzling his husbands hair, holding him hostage in his arms. 'Felix…'

'I'll pee on your dumb face then,' he grumbles, pushing him away without really trying to.

'Oh, that would be quite unfortunate.' He then leaves a kiss on Felix's temple. 'It might make you not want to kiss my face anymore… that would be such a tragedy…'

Felix huffs, trying to sneak out of Dimitri's arms like a cat, but he stops suddenly. 'Ah, uh. Dimitri.'

Dimitri opens his eye, lifting his eyebrows. 'Yes?'

'Did you… You know,' he takes a moment, and Dimitri waits. 'Enjoy it. Was it… decent.'

Dimitri smiles, kissing Felix's shoulder. '...Yes, Felix. It was wonderful…'

'Good.' He sighs in relief. 'That's… good.'

Dimitri laughs sweetly, leaving some more kisses on Felix's skin. 'You always do that… Make me feel like the luckiest man… No, person in this continent, for having you.' He knows what is going through Felix's head right now, or at least, he'd like to think he does. 'I truly feel that, Felix.'

'I know. You say it all the time.'

'A reminder always helps, I think,' he laughs again, blissful. 'And I like reminding you of my endless love–'

'Goddess, I know.' Felix rolls his eyes, and Dimitri's arms finally let go of him. He sits up, and stays at the edge of the bed, to Dimitri's surprise. '...Dimitri?' He clears his throat before continuing. 'I love you. Too.'

Honesty is difficult, but he can afford it for moments like this. And he knows, for Dimitri, it’s enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi) is my (sfw) Twitter!


End file.
